Surprise, Surprise
by jensmiling
Summary: Rachel takes Finn on a surprise date, which leads to some surprising results. Finn/Rachel with some Sam/Quinn. Set after S2 Ep 4 Duets. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Finn sighed as he pulled up at Rachel's house. H****e loved her, he truly did, but did not appreciate a text message asking him to be at her house in five minutes for a 'surprise.' **

**The first time she did it, he must admit, he was very curious. He had rushed over, anticipating that in the very least it might involve some of her awesome Banana Bread and in his wildest fantasies it might involve well… her wearing very little. He blushed at the thought.**

**The problem was that she had subjected him to quite a few surprises over the summer and the majority of these involved musicals. Sometimes it would be last minute tickets to the theatre, others just the renting of a DVD. The thing was Rachel took musicals like really seriously so there wasn't even chance distracting her with a make out session. So the only surprise he had was managing to stay awake until the end number, although with Grease 2 he hadn't quite managed it. It was an awful movie anyways, Rachel had said. **

**She was out to greet him, before he managed to knock on the front door. **

**followed by her father, Charles. **

"**Hi Finn," she squealed, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Daddy's driving us."**

**Finn shrugged "but I have my car right here, Rach."**

"**I know that, but if you drove us then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it silly?"**

**He shrugged and stepped in to the back of the Volvo. So it looked like it was another musical. How many more were they left to see? **

**She grazed his thigh loosely and smiled reassuringly. "I promise you'll like it, she murmured." He attempted silence for the rest of the journey. After all, if she started speaking then he'd have to look at her and if he looked at her he'd want to kiss and then if he kissed her…..well her dad would probably kick him out the car.**

**Her dad made a left and finally turned into the parking lot.**

"**Breadsticks," he asked, "his face breaking out into a huge grin. Then it faded " but Rach there's nothing for you to eat here! I mean I lied before. Uh, when I said the vegan meatballs are okay, I was just trying to make you feel better! They're actually terrible. I mean my mom had them once after watching a documentary on animal cruelty and they were so awful they turned her back to meat eating! She said eating them was human cruelty!"**

**Rachel laughed, "it's fine Finn, I'll guess I'll just have a salad and breadsticks….. I mean it's all you can eat breadsticks right?"**

"**It is," grinned Finn, "this is going to be awesome babe" he replied, as he kissed Rachel on the cheek. As he watched her father drive off into the distance, he turned to kiss her fully on the lips and murmured. "Best. Surprise. Ever."**

**She kissed him back and then whispered sexily into his ear "just wait until later… you haven't seen anything yet."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As dates go, this was a pretty good one Finn thought. The food was real good, no musicals were involved and Rachel had whispered something which at the very least sounded like a hint of something sexy. **

**Then he saw them.**

**Quinn, hand in hand with Sam, but looking right towards their table. He was surprised that other than the slightly weird pang you get when you see an ex with another guy he actually felt nothing. He smiled and looked back towards Rachel, safe in the knowledge he was truly over Quinn Fabray.**

**She carried on staring at him. **

**Rachel had seen them of course, Quinn and Sam. They actually looked really cute together. And sure she had seen Finn stare at Quinn, perhaps for a second longer than was necessary. But it was ok, because he'd turn right back to her, and smiled her and told her that he loved her. So it was all fine… except that Quinn kept looking back towards their table. **

"**I'll be right back babe," Finn said as he made his way to the restroom. Who would have thought Breadsticks would break out and offer unlimited soda too? This place was too much! **

**He had waved and smiled as he passed their table, it seemed like the polite thing to do. But then he had come out of the bathroom and she was there, waiting for him.**

"**Hi Finn" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm here, you're here! I'm on a date, you're on a date. Except not with each other obviously..." she trailed off nervously. **

"**Yeah," Finn grinned, awkwardly, "It's awesome here, right? Free drinks **_**and**_** free breadsticks! And I'm with Rachel…." He glanced back to her, giving her a little wave as her noticing her eyes focused nervously on himself and Quinn "who's awesome too, obviously, so yeah awesome" he finished, nodding awkwardly. **

**She grabbed him as he began to back to the table "It doesn't bother you at all, seeing me with someone else? Does it make you…****" she trailed off "I don't know **_**jealous**_**?" she whispered quietly.**

**Finn burst out into laughter, which given by the look on Quinn's face was the wrong thing to do. " I didn't mean that," he gulped hastily " I just mean that I love Rachel and everything and she's really hot and we're really happy… not that you're hot too, I mean you definitely are, in a kind of obvious Cheerleader way, Rachel's hotter but that doesn't mean… uh this isn't coming out right." He screamed inwardly, why hadn't he just left it as **_**I love Rachel**_**.**

"**Okay, I get the picture Finn, you're in love with her, I get it." And just like that she burst into tears. **

**Rachel watched the innocent chat turns into Quinn's sobs. What had Finn said, she thought. She watched on as Finn awkwardly attempted to sooth Quinn in a hug.**

**Sam watched Finn grasp Quinn into a bear hug as the tears flowed. The date had been going so well and then they'd shown up. Finn and Rachel. He had noticed her stare at them, notice her pretend to go to the restroom, just as Finn did the same, noticed her play nervously with her hair whilst whispering to him. **

**She still liked him.**

**Just like that two couples dates went from awesome to awful.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3. I have written most of the story but I will leave it a day or so before uploading chapter 4. I'd like to get some feedback on where to go to next before carrying on so any reviews would be great! I am new to so can see user stats but can't see reviews? Presume that means there are none? Anyway, thanks for reading so far!**_

"**Quinn," he whispered "it's okay, it's okay." All of a sudden he was transported back to that day. After the news of her pregnancy had come out .The day he had clung to her, by the lockers, her sobbing desperately.**

**Watching Rachel, watching them. Desperately wanting to go to her.**

**The only difference being, that this time, he could. **

"**I just don't know if I can do it all over again" she sobbed "I used to think I had such a power over men; over you and Puck. That I could do whatever I wanted to either of you, but looking back, you always wanted her. I didn't have any hold over you at all."**

"**That's what it was about to you?" he asked, almost shouting this time, "having a power over me? All those nights that I'd lie awake thinking about her, feeling so guilty that I'd kissed her, watching her videos on My Space and then forcing myself not to look her eye because of you… and that's all you wanted; power?"**

"**You kissed her? While we were together?" Quinn was definitely yelling now. Not caring who heard them.**

"**Yes, I kissed her" he shouted back, "from the moment I met her, it was always her! Just leave it Quinn, I'm not wasting a single second on you."**

**With that, he rushed out the restaurant. Forgetting Rachel, her mouth open wide in shock, forgetting Sam, who was attempting to gently console Quinn and forgetting Quinn, most definitely forgetting Quinn.**

"**I thought you only went to the restroom," Rachel joked, as she walked up to a pacing Finn in the parking lot.**

**He stopped as soon as he saw her and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh Rach, I totally forgot about you! I'm so sorry…"**

"**It was always me Finn?" she smiled.**

**He smiled back, realising she had overheard the last part of their conversation, and that she wasn't mad, "Yup." He kissed her on the forehead.**

"**I was just being nice y'know? She asked if I was jealous about her date and then I tried to say no not really but it all came out wrong. Then she just burst into tears. Y'know I should have saw this coming, Rach. I didn't want to mention it but remember when we had that big fight about me being on the football team?"**

**Rachel nodded, half-expecting what was coming next.**

"**Well, she came and found me and well…kept going on about us getting back together and stuff," noticing the pained expression on Rachel's face he continued "I obviously turned her down babe, straight away, I'm not interested in her at all, I mean she's not even that hot anymore… err not that she ever was really! Why does everything I say to a girl come out wrong," he sighed.**

"**I'm not mad because of that Finn. I'm mad at myself."**

**Finn gazed cluelessly at her, "Is this one of those chick things where you pretend to be mad at one thing but you're actually mad at something else?"**

**Rachel shook her head, "I have something to tell you Finn."**

**Finn grasped his hand in hers, concerned. "Anything babe" **

"**I asked Quinn to ask you that after our fight. I was feeling so insecure and I just wanted… I just needed to know once and for all, that you were mine. That we were a team Finn.**

**Like all great relationships, our love needed to be tested!"**

**The silence hung in the air, for seconds only. **

**It. Felt. Like. Minutes.**

**Ticking by, waiting for someone to speak.**

"**That was you?" Finn finally asked incredulously. "What is it with you girls? Everything is about power and err, ownership. That's the word right? I thought you were different Rach, I thought **_**we**_** were different**_**.**_** You're just like her! Trying to trick me, to get me to slip up and things!"**

**With that, he stood up and walked off into the distance.**

**It seemed like she'd be crying for ages, when he found her. Her tiny body was tainted with tears, her eyes blotchy and sore, her hands full of smudged mascara stains, like battle wounds.**

"**Uh, are you okay Rachel?" **

"**Finn?" excitement rose in her voice, until she looked up and saw who it was. **

**"Oh hi, Sam, yes I'm fine" she said, wiping the tears and even more mascara onto the back of her hands. "You know I uh had the vegan meatballs and they weren't very nice so it just upset me a bit, that's all. I will be complaining to the manager, naturally"**

**Sam smiled, "I saw what went on Rachel. I mean I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant did, but why has Finn has left you like this?"**

**She shrugged, "I'm just as bad as her," she snivelled through the tears. "I love him so much, but he's right I'm always waiting, testing him, pushing him further. Why can't I let him be?" She collapsed into tears again.**

"**Err, Rachel, I'm pretty sure that comforting girls isn't my strong point, considering Quinn told me she never wants to see me again and left me with the check, but Finn really loves you. He's crazy about you." **

**Rachel just sniffled.**

"**He told me in the locker room the over week you know, he was going on and on about how you talk too much but he's in love with you anyway." **

**Rachel sniffled and burst into tears again. "I don't talk too much," she muttered, through the haze of tears.**

"**but he loves you anyway!" exclaimed Sam.**

"**He loves me anyway," she repeated steadily, as she dried her eyes.**

"**Do you want me to drive you home?"**

**She toyed with the idea of phoning her dads, but couldn't face it. **

"**That'd be great Sam, thanks. Do you mind if we take a little detour first?"**

_**Will Finn and Rachel make up? Will there be more surprises to come? Why **__**is Quinn being bitchy? Is Sam really a serial killer and that's why he's offering to drive Rachel home? (Probably not, but never fully trust a man who dyes his hair! **__**)Find this out and more in the next chapter! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here comes Chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews. I know I'm bad with reading lots of stories but never reviewing, so I can't judge**__** anyone, but any reviews would be awesome!**_

**They had tried everywhere. The only place to get coffee past 10pm in Lima. The frozen yoghurt place he liked. The pizza joint. His front porch.**

**Finn was nowhere to be seen.**

**Rachel wearily thanked Sam as he pulled up outside her house and then waved himoff into the distance. **

**She turned around to be greeted by a looming male presence….**

"**Dad?" she said "what are you doing out here?"**

"**I've been pacing up and down for an hour!" he snapped, grabbing her by the arm. Finn is here, **_**obviously**_**. Imagine what sort of state I have been in since he admitted he abandoned you, destitute, in some random parking lot, god knows what could have happened!"**

**Rachel began to roll her eyes, cheered by her father's announcement at Finn's arrival. "Not a random parking lot daddy, Breadsticks **_**obviously**_** and I wasn't destitute! I did send you a message whilst on the way home."**

"**Yes!" he exclaimed "saying you were with Sam! Sam could be a serial killer for all I know!"**** He relented slightly, "I'm just glad you're safe, that's all."**

**He gave her a kiss goodnight and finally walked up to the stairs. It was dark but she could make out Finn's figure, against the moonlight of the kitchen window. He sat, hunched over, head in hands. **

**She almost thought it was an illusion.**

"**Hey" she whispered.**

"**I'm really sorry," they both said at once, Rachel slightly faster, so Finn's words danced as his voice echoed.**

"**I love you." They said again in unison.**

**They laughed together.**

"**I do talk too much," Rachel mumbled**** to herself, whilst Finn enveloped her once more.**

"**I love you," Finn tried again "What you did wasn't right, we're not perfect, you're not perfect. **_**I'm **_**not perfect That's not a relationship should be but.…."**

"…**we'll get there?" Rachel interrupted hopefully.**

**Finn nodded "not tonight though and not through testing each other either, but we'll get there. I think we will. I mean, I love you enough to keep trying anyways."**

**He kissed her goodbye, on the cheek this time. Knowing he needed some time by himself before everything was truly okay again.**

**He went home and attempted to sleep through the burst of dreams that overcame him. They came in fits and starts. Some so detailed he believed them real, others just snapshots he tried to grasp onto. They were so blurry, like an impressionist painting that he desperately tried to make sense of. **

**Him and Rachel, making out on his bed.**

**Rachel alone, tears streaming from her face.**

**Rachel and Sam, hand and in hand, whilst he tried to free himself from Quinn's embrace.**

**Quinn gazing at him, then turning into Rachel, who turned into Sam, who turned into Rachel again. **

**Quinn and him together. With Beth.**

**Rachel alone behind a glass door. Him desperately trying to break down the barrier between them.**

**He was finally woken by a text message.**

**From: Rach**

**You didn't even get the rest of your surprise yet ;)**

"**We'll get there…" he mumbled as he drifted into consciousness once more.**

_**So Rachel and Finn are loved up once more, but is more angst to come up? Get ready for Chapter 5 in which we see Duets: Part 2! Please please read and review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How did you like Chapter 4? Here comes some more angst. I am powering through this story as I'm on a weeks holiday from work. I will post Chapter 6 and possibly a short 7 tomorrow. The quicker I post, the quicker I finish it and it's out of my system! Except I'll probably start writing another. I have put times and settings on this chapter as it jumps quite a bit. Anyways, here goes! **_

**7am, Quinn's bedroom.**

**She didn't get why he kept calling her. She had made it pretty clear she wasn't interested him anymore. What with the bursting into tears over he****r ex, storming out of the restaurant and then boldly claiming, when he finally caught up with, that the real reason behind the fight was that Finn was still madly in love with her. She wasn't sure he believed that part, but she thought it sounded convincing. She applied her eye make up effortlessly in the bathroom mirror. She was determined to look nothing less than perfection today. That would show him. It would show Finn too. Puck. She'd show all of them.**

**The thing was, she thought as she moved onto her lipstick, she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be showing them anymore. **

**3pm, School Corridor.**

**Finn slipped his hand in Rachel's as they made there way towards Glee club. "Those cookies were really awesome," he**** grinned, kissing the top of her head lightly. "A very nice surprise."**

**Rachel grinned back****, "Finn you should know by now my cookies are standard territory to accompany my apologies." She lowered her voice, "the surprise is still to come."**

**He had tried to stay mad at her, but she was wearing his favourite legwarmers/short skirt combo and looked very cute. Then the cookies had come. He decided to put it down to a bad night. After all, he told himself she only did it because she loved her. Rachel Berry finally loved him. He wasn't going to mess that up again.**

**He barely glanced in Sam or Quinn's direction as he found his seat next to Rachel and intertwined her arm with his. He began to brush his fingertips in the palm of her left hand. She rested her hand gently on his thigh.**

**He gazed up to see the words staring back at him on the board. Duets: Part 2.**

"**I must admit guys," chimed Will, as he took off his jacket and dropped his briefcase onto the floor, "that the competition of Duets wasn't entirely fair." **

**Finn dropped Rachel's hand in panic and gazed at Rachel panic struck expression. **_**Was Mr Shue onto them?**_

"**I mean, unlike our epic Ballad competition," he continued, I let you pick your own pairings **_**and **_**I didn't stop you voting for yourselves. Plus after Rachel and Kurt's legendary pairing last week, I think it is only right and proper duet's deserves another rerun. This time the only prize is to be the best that you guys can be! "**

**Will **** could be barely heard over the excited squeals as the Glee Club formed partnership. "This time we'll do Don't Go Breaking My Heart for real," whispered Finn into Rachel's ear, his hand in hers once more, "and it will be awesome!"**

"**Guys, guys" Will shouted over the excitement. "You're forgetting this time, we'll let the hat's powers decide who duets with who. Except this time," he glanced awkwardly at Rachel, "I'll be out of the race. Artie you're up first."**

**Artie looked to the ground as he discovered he was doing another duet with Brittany. Tina was clinging desperately onto Mike since the announcement he'd be teaming up with Santana. Mercedes had been paired with Kurt. Tina was with Puck. That just left Rachel, Sam, Quinn and Finn. Rachel crossed her fingers as Finn delved into the hat. **

"**Quinn" he muttered "Mr Shue, I have nothing to say to her."**

"**Then sing**** to her instead!" exclaimed Will. "Look Finn, the hat has decided! No ones asking you to go back out together but to simply the reignite the musical chemistry you once had. This might be good for you guys," he added knowingly "What do you call it, closure."**

"**Mr Shue, I don't know what closure is but I'm pretty sure I don't need anything from her." he almost spat.**

**Rachel rubbed his arm soothingly, "I guess that leaves me and Sam" she said awkwardly. And with that Glee club was dismissed.**

**4.30pm, Rachel's bedroom.**

"**Stop pacing up and down like that Finn, your making me nervous!" Rachel shouted as she sat on her bed, watching Finn striding across her bedroom.**

"**Well I'm just not doing a duet with her," he said "unless the song is called 'Get the hell out of my life and stop trying to ruin ****the best relationship I've ever been in." He added, feeling pleased with himself. **

**Rachel rolled her eyes, secretly pleased with compliment.**** "Finn just calm down." **

"**Nothing will calm down me Rach, nothing, so just leave it."**

"**Nothing?" she enquired, innocently, a mischievous look in her eyes as she moved closer to him and taking his hand, pulled him down onto the bed.**

**Next day, 8am.**

**Finn was feeling much better as he drove to school the next ****day. It turned out Rachel's surprise had been, well pretty awesome actually. And he hadn't even had to pray to Grilled Chesus. He wasn't the kind to brag but she was pretty….well it was pretty close to perfect, he thought, blushing, almost as if someone could his thoughts.**

**And as for Quinn? Well, he'd just do the duet to please Mr Shue. It wouldn't be that hard. He had promised to meet her during break in the choir room. He pulled up in the parking lot and walked to meet Rachel at her locker.**

"**Morning you" she grinned, straightening his shirt collar.**

"**Morning you," he grinned back, kissing her full on the lips.**

**She watched them from the corner of the corridor, sick to the stomach. She had to try once more, she needed to know. Once and for all. **

_**A slightly longer chapter this time. Hope the jumps in time weren't too confusing. Here's a preview from the next few chapters! I have deliberately picked a few lines that get you thinking! Please read and review!**_

_**Chapter 6: **_**Grinding like that…. Before he would have found it kind of sexy, well okay he was human so it was still a **_**little **_** bit sexy.**

_**Chapter 7: **_**He laughed, and pulled a stray hair out of her eyes, just like he'd seen Finn do by the lockers that time.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Finn reread Rachel's text message as he made his way to the choir room. **

**From: Rach **

**B nice 2 Quinn n do the duet Finn! If u gt angry just think of the banana bread I'm making u l8r ****Lv u xxx**

**It was going to be fine. He already picked a few songs to try, they were, well they were okay. It was nothing compared to his and Rachel's epic duet, but nothing was. **

**Quinn**** was waiting for him next to the piano. "Hey you" she purred, "I have the perfect song for us! Well, it's not quite a duet, but you'll see, just take a seat."**

**Finn sat down on the front row, attempting to do anything to please Quinn, well Rachel, by following her lead.**

**The opening bars of the Pussycat Dolls rang out whilst Finn stirred uncomfortably in his seat.**

********

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me**

************

************

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was **fun**** like me  
Dont cha, dont cha**

****

**To be fair to Rachel, he was tryimg, **

******but it was proving really difficult for Finn to think about Bannana Bread. He had to stop her. Grinding. Like that. Before he would have found it kind of sexy, well okay he was human, so it was still a ****little**** bit sexy. But, most of all he found it just a little bit desperate.**

"**What the hell Quinn?" he yelled, as he went up to turn the stereo off. "What was that?"**

"**Did you like it?" she replied.**

"**No I didn't like it" A wave of clarity washed over him. He was in a fully fledged relationship, he was an adult (well almost)****. He was going to take the adult approach. Well the approach his mom took with him when she was mad. "Sit down Quinn Fabray," he said, attempting to soften his voice. Ok, perhaps calling her by her last name was a step too far.**

"**I have to say I'm really disappointed in you, not angry, disappointed" he added.**

**Quinn was looking at him like ****he ****was the crazy one. He wasn't sure why, it had always worked so well on him, made him feel like real guilty and stuff.**

**He had a brainwave. "Why do you want to get back together with me?" he asked.**

**Quinn smoothed down her hair, before she began to answer, was he finally taking her seriously? "Because Finn, we're good when we're together. I love you, that's what love is, being better as a couple. I need us to be a couple. And I picked you, remember, not Puck to pick to raise a child with. That has to account for something."**

**There was a silence before Finn continued. He thought back to the conversation he had with Rachel last night in her bedroom. 'I love you Finn, for the way you inspire me to be a better person. I love you simply for being you." **

**It was the best surprise ever. It hadn't even seemed ironic, that Rachel, the girl who talked way too much, had summed up their love in less than thirty words. He could see from her eyes just how much she meant it.**

"**That's not what love is Quinn. Love is about loving the person for who they are, exactly who they are. Rachel makes me want to be a better person, she inspires me. And as for Puck you picked me because I was a better person to raise a child with, not the best person for ****_you_."**

**Quinn drew a deep breath, astounded by the maturity of Finn's explanation. Finn was impresssed, reading that thesaurus like Rach had suggested was really paying off!**

"**You sound just like her!" Quinn finally exclaimed! "She'll have you wearing leg warmers next!"**

**Finn just shrugged. "Y'know I used to be lonely when I was with you." He saw her wince. "Not in that way" he added "but with you I was going through the motions, like only part of me living. But with her, it's like every part of me is."**

"**You really love her don't you?" she asked quietly, "I just wanted to know that you wanted me, one more time. I wanted to feel …special I guess." She trailed off and burst into tears again.**

**Finn looked around in panic. This was getting silly. How many more girls was he going to make cry?**

" **Err I'm sure lots of guys want you?" he said, desperately " I mean Puck did. Enough to destroy a friendship over it so…." They both winced at the was like revisiting an old wound to him. Although the agony of it all was now gone, just a tinge of hurt and pain remained. "And Sam, well he kissed you right? So he must like want you."**

"**How did you know about that?" Quinn asked through a haze of tears.**

**He told her the story. About Jacob approaching Rachel asking her to confirm whether the rumours were true. Whether her and Finn were being tossed aside for the new Glee It couple, Sam and Quinn. Then the whole story of Finn and Rachel's plot to get the story of Sam and Quinn to win the competition. He missed out the part where Rachel had made him list the reasons why they were the better couple. I mean they didn't get far before they abandoned it and started making out anyway.**

"**Wow, you're quite the team" said Quinn, drying her eyes.**

**Finn nodded, "yeah." He spotted Rachel peering through the glass door of the choir room and waved.**

"**I really like him, Finn I do. I mean he's really hot, obviously. And he did try to kiss me. He keeps calling me and I'm not sure if…"**

"**Err Quinn?" Finn interupted, "I'm real glad that you've stopped crying and all, but I am not a girl. I don't want to go all Sweet Valley high with you. I just want to know were…"**

"**Cool?" said Finn.**

"**Yeah, exactly. And Rachel's outside so…"**

**Rachel waited for Quinn to leave before she came and embraced Finn in a hug. **

"**Did you get my text message?" she asked, her face full of concern. "Did you decide on a duet?"**

"**Not really," he replied, as he slung his arms around hers. They began to walk to class. "But I think I made some headway with Quinn. I mean it's still kinda weird that we used to go out and uh make out and stuff."**

**He hestitated briefly, taking in Rachel's worried expression "but I'm in love with you and I'm over all that drama of last year."**

"**We're getting there then?" Rachel asked, thinking back to their previous conversation.**

"**Yes, we are" he replied, as they walked slowly along the corridor, hand in hand.**

_So I nice ending for once. Still a few more chapters to come, things are going to get a little more angsty before Finchel ride off into the sunset! Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

**_A very short chapter to keep the story going. Love the reviews!_**

"**Do you really have to leave me?" he asked, pulling Rachel ****closer to him. "I wish you were coming to the football game tonight." **

"**I do too babe, but my voice isn't going to get onto Broadway all by itself you know. I need to worship the tool I have by attending thrice weekly vocal coaching. It's the only way!" She began to gather her things from her locker.**

**He laughed, and pulled a stray hair out of her eyes, just like he'd seen ****Finn do by the lockers that time. **

"**But call me after the game", she added, "and I'll come over with some of that Banana Bread you like. It's important that you get the correct nutrition for your role of star quarterback!"**

**He pulled her in towards him once more and kissed her deeply. "Y'know Rach, even though you are really like crazy short and you apparent talk way too much I think I'm in love with you."**

**As he finally let her go, he watched her walk into the distance, aware all along of Quinn's eyes. First staring at them, then towards Rachel and finally towards him. **

**The thing was Quinn was hot, really hot. Those eyes….wow! But Rachel, well Rachel was the kind of girl you could fall in love with.**

**With that, Sam woke from the strangest dream of his life.**

**Just like that, the triangle became a square.**

_**Ooh! Did I really bring a confused Sam into the mix? Yes I did! I'm a teacher and if I mark one more essay I am going to go crazy, so I needed a little light relief. **_


	8. Chapter 8

"**Do you really have to leave me?" he asked, pulling Rachel into hug**** outside the choir room. "I wish we had lessons today together. It seems ages until Glee!"**

"**I do too babe, but I have to get to biology. If I miss the start then my notes won't be an accurate reflection of the lesson. Then I'm sure to fail and without perfect grades I'm nothing. Well except my amazing voice of course. Plus remember I'm coming to the football game tonight."**

**He laughed, and pulled her closer. "I know, I'm going to score a touchdown then point to you in the crowd. You know why?"**

**She smiled up at him, fingering her Finn necklace, "because I'm your girlfriend." **

"**No because I'm in love with you, Rachel Berry and I don't care who knows it." **

"**I love you too**** Finn, so much."**

**Sam watched them from inside the choir room, catching snippets of their conversation. He couldn't help but reflect on the similarities between this real life situation and his bizarre dream. The only difference? Finn seemed so sure. His gaze was totally fixed on Rachel, their hands intertwined. They never even noticed him the world passing by around them.**

**Whilst Sam. Well Sam didn't know what he wanted.**

**He was so sure he liked Quinn, but then she went all crazy on him back at the restaurant, just minutes after declaring they were on a 'date.' She'd made it clear that a relationship with him was off the menu and that she had never wanted to see him again. And he'd tried. He'd called her like five times over the weekend, just to check if she was safe, but it went straight to voicemail. Was this what dating was supposed to be like? If so, it didn't seem a lot of fun. He hadn't even kissed her yet! **

**And then there was Rachel.**

**Watching her with Finn made him ache inside. She was talented, she was considerate, she even baked her boyfriend banana bread for god sakes! That was the sort of women he wanted to be with. Quinn wasn't that kind of girl. Otherwise, why would have Finn broken up with her? He thought back to when he had dropped her home that evening, her whole body soaked in tears. It seemed that she had lingered for a second too long and he had almost, almost leaned into kiss her. Before he saw her dad walk out the door. He drove off pretty fast after that.**

**Today was the day he was planning to meet with her at lunch about the duet. Maybe he was imagining it but she seemed pretty keen. I mean she'd already sent him a list of possible song choices and then when she text him she signed all her messages off with a kiss, or was it a star? I mean, girls don't do that unless they like someone do they?**

**Rachel walked slowly to the choir room, reading her message from Finn.**

**From: Finn**

**Hi babe, miss u already. Gd lck with ur duet wth Sam, come find me b4 glee. Lv u Finn xx**

**She had never been so loved up before. She could literally not get enough of Finn Hudson. And now she had to spend the only free time she had away from her, rehearsing with Sam. Still, it was about time Rachel Berry won another Glee title, so she was taking it pretty serious. She had wanted to text Sam the links to her myspace page, just so he could get a feel of her style but Finn said it was kind of pushy. So she'd just passed him a selection of songs that showed off her vocal range instead. She just hoped he hadn't misunderstood this for a lack of effort on her part.**

"**Hi, Rach" he called, as she entered the room.**

**She flinched a little, only Finn called her that. Still it was important to maintain a good relationship with him, for the sake of her performance, so she smiled back "Hey Sam," ready to practice?**

"**Sure" **

**The opening beats of Rachel's chosen song rung out. Rachel gave her life into the performance. Sam was well Sam was doing ok. It was nothing like her duets with Finn, their chemistry was undeniable. And when he played the drums…well it was hot. She scolded herself for getting off focus, she had to give 100% and show Sam what she was made off! She grabbed his hand in an attempt to get him more focused and he twirled her around awkwardly. It was a start.**

**The song finally came to an end. "That was great Sam" said Rachel, as she caught her breath. "We need to practice the choreography more though, it's important that I am not just dancing around you. It needs to feel it's a duet, although naturally my voice will shine through with my years of training."**

**Okay, he thought. She wants to holds hands with me, she wants to dance with me. This is it!**

**With that, he leaned in and kissed her.**

**...Well attempted to. He didn't get very far with Rachel screaming out and then Finn rushing in to the choir room.**

"**What the hell dude" he heard him shout, "Do you have to kiss everyone in Glee club? Is it a rule?"**

**Finn was looming over him, fists clenched whilst Rachel was attempting to hold him back and sooth him simultaneously. He looked pretty mad.**

"**She came onto me!" he argued, knowing it was a pretty crappy defence. "Well she gave me like signs anyway."**

**Finn stopped briefly and looked at Rachel. Could it really be true?**

"**What signs?" he asked quietly.**

"**Well she kept err texting me musical suggestions, she signs all her messages with a star and when we were dancing she tried to like twirl me around." Okay it sounded a little stupid when he said it aloud.**

"**Because you were just standing there!" argued Rachel "you really have no co-ordination whatsoever." **

**Finn laughed, "seriously, dude. Do you not know Rachel Berry at all? That's her playing it cool! I had talk her out sending you her entire song postings on My space to show you her repertoire."**

"**Finn you used repertoire in a sentence correctly." Interrupted Rachel, beaming up at him.**

**He grinned back, "Did I really? You're such a good influence on me babe." **

**And with that they started making out. In front of him. It was awkward.**

"**Err I'll just, I'll just be going then." Coughed Sam, attempting to clear his throat. **

"**Oh right, yeah dude" Finn said looking up and remembering his anger once more. "I'll talk to you later. Just don't go hitting on my girl, man." **

"**Ah I'm your girl Finn" he heard Rachel say as he walked out the choir room. Then silence resumed.**

**They were making out. Again.**

**Sam really didn't understand women at all. More confused then ever, he headed off to lunch. Alone.**

_**I nearly ended it with the kiss but didn't want anyone to think I was going too Sam/Rachel on you all!1-2 chapters left now, the majority of the angst is over but**_

_**we'll still see Finn confront Sam next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam ran up to Finn as they exited the football stadium. It had been a good game. The third match they had won in a row. Coach Beste was definitely doing something right.**

"**Hey man" he said, as he patted Finn on the shoulder in an attempt to smooth things over with him. He had half expected a further show down at Glee Club but there hadn't been time to talk with 3 couples ( Santana and Mike, Artie and Brittany and Tina and Puck) all performing their duets. **

"**Oh, hey dude" Finn replied. "I actually need to talk to you, but, err not in the locker room yeah." He finished, glancing to the group of men piling in to the already packed room. "Me and Rach are going for frozen yoghurt after this, come with us." Sam nodded awkwardly. The last thing he'd expected from all this was to go on a date with the happy couple.**

**Yet, an hour later and here he was. Sitting across the table from them as they fed each other frozen yoghurt.**

**He felt a familiar pang in his chest. It was then he realised. He wanted this. A girl to hold hands with. A girl to go on dates with. A girl to call each night before he went to bed. He just wasn't sure _which _girl he wanted.**

"**So, man" Finn interrupted his thoughts, as he finally broke from Rachel's embrace. "Are you still going to hit on my girl again or what? Not cool dude. I would have hit you right then and there if it wasn't for Rach holding me back." Rachel rolled her eyes, though secretly thrilled at Finn's defence.**

"**I guess not." Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry Rachel if I misinterpreted things. To be honest with you I was just kind of jealous of what you both have together. You seem so settled. I want that"**

"**It's called a relationship" added Finn "but seriously, Rachel? I didn't have her as your type. I mean she's kind of intense man." Rachel jabbed his shoulder "err, but in an amazing way obviously" he added, in an attempt to please her. "If you like musicals and stuff, which I do obviously. Err, but enough about us. What happened with Quinn?" **

**Sam just shrugged her shoulder, "I don't think she's the relationship type, what with refusing to acknowledge that she was on a date, then breaking down in tears, calling me an idiot and not answering my call. I might not be very good at interpreting signals but I'm pretty sure it's not a good thing."**

"**Sam, If I may." interrupted Rachel "I am by no means an expert in psychoanalysis but may I suggest that your, err, your **_**feelings**_** towards me might in fact be your desire to be a mutually loving relationship? Think about it Sam, you don't want **_**me**_** you just want to be in the kind of relationship I have, which who can blame you, it is pretty amazing." She stopped, to smile at Finn. "Whilst Quinn is clearly cautiously about entering a new relationship given her past guy troubles don't interpret this as her not returning your advances, but instead simply that she is finding it difficult to accept the advances of someone whose feelings she reciprocates because of future consequences. I mean Quinn and I may not see eye to eye, after I practically stole her boyfriend and all, but she was all over you during the duet and I could see from her body language that she was into you."**

**Sam stared at her for a minute or two, attempting to take in everything she had just said. **

"**See, I told you she was intense" muttered Finn, under his breath. "I think what Rachel is trying to say is that you're not really into Rachel but Quinn. And Quinn's into you, right babe?"**

**Rachel nodded. "Exactly, maybe we should turn our little duet into you declaring your feelings once and for all. An artistic statement to get her attention. Besides, girls can't resist it when a guy serenades them." She blushed, " It's hot"**

"**Really?" asked Finn, "it didn't seem to work when I sang Jesse's girl to you that time," imagining the time when Rachel wasn't his. It seemed like a lifetime ago. **

"**You have no idea" whispered Rachel in his ear. "Why do you think I went back out with you?" Finn laughed and fed her the last scope of the frozen yoghurt. **

**Sam rolled his eyes and finally left the happy couple, feeling slightly less confused. Rachel was nice, really nice but the idea of them being together now just seemed ridiculous. It was hard to imagine her ever being without Finn, and boy did she talk. A lot. How did Finn manage to understand what she was saying? **

**But Quinn, well he couldn't deny he felt slightly more optimistic. Perhaps Rachel was right, now he just had to find the perfect song. Well it had worked for Finn, maybe it would work for him too.**

_**Thanks for everyone reading this! It seems the readers and tailing off now and I think it's right to draw this to a close. Expect a small chapter to round things off is coming your way. Don't expect a total loved up ending. Tbh I don't really get the character Sam and his thing with Quinn. I'm hoping I have potrayed him as someone who is little confused rather than fickle and totally inconsistent. Keep reading and reviewing, makes me !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, so the ending was slightly longer than I anticipated. Enjoy!_**

**The glee club sat down and prepared themselves to listen to Quinn and Finn's duet. Everybody had to admit they were pretty curious as to their chosen song choice but even Rachel was keeping quiet. **

"**Break a leg" whispered Rachel into Finn's ear, as they stood together by the piano. **

"**I love you," he responded, smiling as ****he thought back to that day at Regionals. Rachel finally prized herself from Finn's arms and joined Kurt and Mercedes on the first row. The opening beats of No Doubt played out. Finn begun, his eyes fixed on Rachel's. **

_**It's hard to remember how it felt before**_

_**Now I found the love of my life**_

_**Passes things, get more comfortable**_

_**Everything is going right**_

**Quinn continued, smiling at Finn.**

_**And after all the obstacles**_

_**It's good to see you now with someone else**_

_**And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**I know we're cool**_

**Finn- **_**And we used to think it was impossible**_

_**Now you call me by my new last name**_

_**Memories seem like so long ago**_

_**Time always kills the pain**_

_**Finn-Remember Harbor Boulevard**_

_**The dreaming days where the mess was made**_

_**Look how all the kids have grown, oh**_

_**We have changed but we're still the same**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**Yeah, I know we're cool**_

**Quinn, took over from Finn, glancing in Sam's direction.**

_**And I'll be happy for you**_

_**If you can be happy for me**_

_**Circles and triangles**_

_**And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend**_

_**So far from where we've been**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**C-cool, uh-uh**_

_**I know we're cool, uh-uh**_

_**Uh, I know we're cool**_

_**C-cool, yeah**_

_**I know we're cool**_

**As they finished the song together, the cheers of the G****lee club were deafening. Most stemming from relief that Quinn and Finn seemed on friendly terms again. Mr Shue clapped his hands together. "That was great guys, it seems that once again you guys have used music to get you out of your funk! Way to go." He patted Finn on the back.**

"**Right, let's take a short interval to recover from that awesome performance and then Sam and Rachel; you're up." **

**Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Quinn walk out the room towards her locker. He ****finally made the decision to chase after her. **

"**Uh hey Quinn wait up."**

**Quinn, turned around and smiled at him. "Oh, hi Sam" she replied, genuinely pleased, it seemed, to see him. "Look, I'm really sorry for the other night, and for not returning your calls. I just didn't know what to say."**

**He shrugged ****"So I was going to sing a song to you in there but now that I think about I don't really get the whole talking to each other through song yet. So I thought I'd just tell you. Without the song."**

**Quinn nodded.**

"**Okay, well I really like you, I mean what's not to like about ,you're really pretty, popular and you're eyes…. he trailed off "well, you have really nice eyes…. But I don't want to be messed around by you, I need to know where I stand. I'm not an all of nothing kind of guy, but I guess that's what I'm saying. I want a relationship with you. Nothing less."**

**Quinn smiled sadly. "I can't do that Sam."**

**He**** froze and silence enveloped them once more. Finally he spoke. "Perhaps I should have gone with the song after all" he joked. **

"**What we're you going to sing?" she asked, in attempt to lighten the mood.**

"**I'm yours by Jason Mraz."**

**"That's a nice song" she added quietly. "Look Sam I have to be honest with you, like you were with me. I do like you, I mean your really cute obviously." She blushed as she continued, " But I am not a good girlfriend, I mean I was an awful girlfriend to Finn. I humiliated him and I practically drove him to the arms of that midget, I mean Rachel .And with Puck, I let myself be influenced by him way too much. The truth is, I need to learn to actually like myself first and sort through my thoughts before I go near another guy. Nothing less. "**

"**Then we'll be friends" added Sam, a little deflated.**

"**Yeah friends"**** she responded, offering him a quick hug.**

**They smiled but neither of the smiles quite reached their eyes. Quinn shook him off, determined to be strong. It was the only way. **

**Finn frowned as he caught the last part of their conversation. That sucked for Sam. When he re-entered the choir room, he whispered what he heard into Rachel's ear.**

"**So are you ready to perform the duet?" Mr Shue asked Rachel "I must admit we're very excited to hear what you and Sam have come up with, and er, there's no costume element this time right?"**

"**Actually, Mr Shue" Rachel replied "me and Sam are dropping out of the competition." Sam smiled gratefully at her as he entered the room. "We learnt a lot from participating in the competition but also, some things are better expressed without song." She added.**

**A silence of disbelief filled the choir room.**** "Is she for real?" she heard Mercedes say, under her breath.**

"**Alternatively Finn and I have got something we prepared since we first started dating****" she added.**

"**No that won't be necessary****" said Shue, and will that the clock struck four, "Glee club dismissed."**

"**It's a shame ****for Sam that he and Quinn won't be together" said Finn, as they walked towards Finn's truck.**

"**I don't know," added Rachel "I mean they're friends and we started off as friends first right?"**

"**Well not really, I was pretty much always into you to be honest" grinned Finn "the only reason I carried on with Glee club is because I wanted to…." he blushed "….err kiss you."**

"**Finn, that's shocking!" Reprimanded Rachel, playfully nudging him in the stomach. "Here was I thinking my inspiration speech had touched something inside you."**

**"****It did" grinned Finn, "but you also had a really short skirt on that day. You looked pretty irresistible. "**

**Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I bother Finn Hudson, I really don't"**

"**I like it when you bother" he replied, pulling her closer and losing himself in her once more.**

**"I guess we're Glee's power couple once more then" added Rachel, as they came up for air.**

**"Oh babe we we're always the best couple." replied Finn, " you know Jacob came up for a new name for us?" We're Finchel apparently. That's pretty cool right? our own couple name."**

**"Like Finn and Rachel!" exclaimed Rachel beaming, " You know this is just the beginning Finn, I really think we should start colour co-ordinating our outfits ..."**

**Sam watched from afar as Finn opened the door for Rachel and she hopped inside. He turned to Quinn, who waved at him as she made her way to meet her mom.**

**Friends. After all the suprises of the last few days it was a start. He supposed.**

_**That's it. I hope you liked the ending. I left it kind of open for Sam/Quinn in the future but I do really think she needs to sort her head out first. Anyways, thanks so much for all of you that read and reviewed. Please leave me some feedback on your thoughts on the final chapter!**_


End file.
